


Mood Telling

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Community: springkink, F/F, Femslash, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544





	Mood Telling

She found it hard to remember what exactly had triggered the most recent fighting between them. But she did know that Michiru was angry about something. The tension that had grown thick that she could probably run her sword through it and probably cut into it with a knife at the same time.

What exactly had they said between them this time to set off this mood in the other woman?

Setsuna had tried mediating it to a point so that Hotaru didn't end up seeing any of it. At least she had until she decided that it was best to move Hotaru and herself out of the apartment until they stopped fighting.

"Fix this, before the princess notices that is something is going. She should not be allowed to get involved between you and Michiru. I hate to see you two fight like this."

That had been the words that the Guardian of Time senshi had said to them. Easier said then done. But it was hard when every time that she came home to the apartment that she could hear the subtle anger in her music playing. This time however, it sounded like it was so more angry than the last few times she had heard the woman play in anger. She could even see the anger in her eyes whenever they happened to lock eyes across the apartment.

And then she would leave, not noticing the flash of hurt in her partner's eyes as the door closed behind her. She needed to figure how just how to apologize to her lover and partner before their Princess noticed and made things worse.

When she came back later with an apology ready to find a quiet apartment, Michiru's violin sitting on the chair that she had previously been sitting in and that Setsuna was still gone with Hotaru. Looking for her partner, led her to finding the other looking out the window in silence, she moved towards her and embraced her from behind, letting her lean back into her.

"You came back."

"Yeah."

"I wasn't sure that you would."

"I needed some time to think."

"And?"

"I'm sorry."

"I am too."


End file.
